breaking hearts and breaking bones
by The BVB Platapus
Summary: OHMYGOD! Andy's convinced it's his fault his best friend and band mate is hurt. During this time of pain for the poor Purdy boy, Andy begins to realize he has some feelings that he tried to suppress long ago. ANDLEY! if you don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

(Andy P.O.V.)

I got my sharpie out and was ready for the meet and greet. I love meet and greets. They always are so much fun.

I looked up from a poster I was signing to find a stunning young woman. She was beautiful. "And what's your name?" looking into her beautiful hazel eyes.

She smiled. "Destiny."

"Well, Destiny, you have a beautiful smile… but I bet you hear that a lot." She smiled bigger.

"Thank you." She said sweetly. I just couldn't help but smile. "I must say you have a great smile yourself." I blushed slightly and she laughed. "Your cute." she pulled out a paper and took my marker to scribble something down onto the paper. She handed me the paper. "call me sometime." And with that she walked away.

~few days later~

I was looking at the piece of paper thinking of calling her when Ashley walked in the door with… Destiny!? What the hell!? I've been telling him about her since I met her!

"Hey dude." Ashley says as he closes the door.

"Hey." I said looking down.

"What's got you upset?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just my best fucking friend coming home with the girl I've been talking about for the past few days!" I practically yelled at him. He stared at me like I was an idiot or something.

"Sorry. I didn't know she was the girl."

"Well next time you should think for a minute. Do you even know what her name is?" I asked fuming

"Not exactly…" was his simple response.

"Well her names Destiny! And you would have known that if you were to pay attention!" Destiny had snuck her way out of the tour bus already.

"Dude I'm sorry! I didn't know!" he yelled back.

"Well your apologies don't make me feel any better!"

"Then I'll leave you alone for a bit!" and with that he left… probably to find a new date for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

(Ashley P.O.V.)

I went for a walk after mine and Andy's fight. He was just really worked up… and I guess I was too. After all he did make me loose my date for the night. How was I supposed to know that was the girl he wouldn't shut up about?

I walked for a while till I decided Andy would be calmed down enough to the point where he would be able to stand seeing me. I headed back, but I stopped when I saw something I thought I never would. I saw Destiny kissing another guy in an ally way. God she's a fucking whore.

I ran the rest of the way back. When I got in the door I found Andy sitting on the couch… almost as if he was waiting for me. "So you didn't bring back another girl?" he said right as I walked in the door.

"Is that really how you're going to be?" I asked… wait aren't I supposed to tell him about what I saw?

"I'm not the one who came back with my arm rapped around the girl my best friend likes!" he practically yelled.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Yeah well next time at least know the girls name!"

"Shut the fuck up why don't you?!"

"First you try and mend my broken heart!" Were we really fighting over a whore?

"Well guess what?! You fell for a complete whore!" then it was silent… oops.

"W-what?" he said rather quietly.

"Well I saw the love of your life making out with another guy on my way back. How much you want to bet she probably just met that guy?" He looked shocked. Did I really just say that to my best friend? "I'm sorry, Andy. I shouldn't ha-" then he cut me off.

"It's fine. I would have found out the hard way if it wasn't for you." He sounded so… depressed. What the hell have I just done?!

"I'm sorry. I'll just leave." And with that I walked back out of the bus again. I guess he must have tried to follow me because I heard the door open and close one more time. I didn't bother to pay any attention to it, I just kept walking. Until I came to an almost empty road, hardly anyone was driving on it so why bother go to the sidewalk? I decided I would just walk across the middle of the street. Little did I know what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ashley P.O.V.)

"Ashley!" I heard from behind me, I to the side to see a car coming toward me. Then suddenly everything went black.

(Andy P.O.V.)

"Ashley!" I screamed. How could he not see a car coming right at him? Then suddenly there was a loud thud. "Shit!" I yelled as I ran over to Ashley just laying there. I tried shaking him awake but nothing happened. Tears began to fall down my face. "Ashley!?" I yelled. I couldn't believe my best friend just got hit by a car… all because we got in a fight. I pulled out my phone to call one of the guys.

By now there was a crowd of people surrounding us, including the people who ran him over. I called CC since he was the first one in my contacts.

"Hello?" I heard from the other line.

"CC?" I can't believe I sounded so… helpless.

"Andy? What's wrong?" he asked obviously concerned.

"Ashley just… got hit…"

"By what?"

"What do you think? A fucking car!"

Then there was a pause. "Where are you!?"

I looked up at the street sign. "24th avenue."

"We'll be right there!" then he hung up and a few minutes later the ambulance came up and took Ashley. I decided to stay and wait for the guys. Seconds after the ambulance left the guys pulled up.

"Where is he?!" Jinxx yelled as they all ran up to me.

"He's on his way to the hospital." I said. God why can't I stop the flow of tears!?

"Let's go!" CC said and then we all ran back to the car and piled in. Luckily we were only a few minutes away from the hospital.

We all ran in and went up to the front counter. "Ashley Purdy?" I asked when we got there.

"I'm sorry but he's in surgery. You can wait over there." Then she pointed to a group of chairs. I nodded and we all walked over to the chairs and sat down. If I didn't know better I would think we were the walking dead.

~after his surgery~

"Ashley Purdy?" the doctor asked as she walked in. all the guys and I stood up. She smiled and nodded. "Ashley will be fine. He's resting right now and probably won't be up till morning. Until then you boys should go home and rest." We all nodded and trudged out the door back to the car.

The car ride back was so quiet. Once we got back we all went strait to the bunks. I don't think any of us actually slept… at least I couldn't sleep. Not after I watched my best friend get hit by a car, and it was right after we had fought. It feels like it's somehow my fault…


	4. Chapter 4

(Ashley P.O.V.)

I woke up with a sharp pain in my chest. I looked around the room I was in. the room was completely white… was I in a hospital? I looked next to me to see the equipment to make sure I still had a pulse and sh*t… yeah I'm in a hospital…

Why am I in the hospital? The last thing I remember is everything going black and I could faintly hear someone calling my name… I'm really confused. There was a knock on the door. Then someone opened it slightly. "Mr. Purdy?" a female voice said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

The door opened the rest of the way to reveal a nurse… she was kind of cute. "Oh good, your up." She said walking over to my bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like cr*p." I said bluntly.

"Well you're going to feel that way for a while." She smiled at me. "You have some visitors who would like to come see you. Is it alright if I let them in?"

"sure." And with that she walked away and soon Andy, CC, Jake and Jinxx piled into the small room. "So what exactly happened?" the guys just looked at me blankly. "Why am I here?" I tried again.

"You don't remember?" CC asked.

"Would I ask if I did?" I said.

"Well you got hit…" Jinxx replied.

"By what?"

"A car." Jake said.

"Well that explains why I feel so terrible."

Now it was Andy's turn to speak. "you broke your leg and a rib so you can't perform for a little till they heal…"

"Sh*t! But we're in the middle of a tour!"

"You can't perform until you are healed. We are going to cancel the rest of the tour so you can heal." CC spoke once again.

"To h*ll we are. I'll play until I'm dead. I'm not going to let a few broken bones slow me down."

Jake sighed then said: "Whatever you wish. Just don't hurt yourself further."

"Good. So how did I get hit again?"

"You and I got in a fight and you went for a walk but while you were crossing the street a car hit you…" Andy said.

Then the memories of last night flooded back into my head. Now I remember. I brought back the girl Andy had been talking about and then I went for a walk and saw the same girl making out with a random dude so I went to go tell Andy and when I did then it just hurt him further… I shouldn't have told him. I am so going to get that girl… maybe later. Right now my chest hurts really badly. Stupid car! I closed my eyes one again. "I officially hate cars now." I said. "but at least the nurses are hot… right?" this got a small chuckle out of the guys.

"Yeah, most of the nurses are hot." CC said.

My eyes shot open. "Most!? What about ALL!?" I asked. This got a full on laigh from the guys. I started to laugh with them. Once we all settled down a bit we got into a whole conversation about how all nurses should be smoking hot. Over all we had a relatively good day where we just laughed and had fun. except the occasional pain in my leg or chest I felt fine.


	5. Chapter 5

(Andy P.O.V.)

We got to Joke around with Ashley for a while and it was nice. The only thing wrong was he couldn't come back that night. I can't believe me and Ashley got into the stupid fight that started all of this.

On the way to the tour bus from the hospital it was silent. Nobody spoke and I was kind of grateful, it gave me time to think. It gave me time to realize that it was my fault that we even had to drive back from the hospital.

Why was I so stupid as to yell at him? He didn't know it was her… god it's my fucking fault my best friend is in the hospital!

~back at the bus~

I went straight to my bunk, not wanting to face any of the guys. They probably knew it was all my fault. There's no changing it now… I'm a terrible friend!

I banged my head against the wall repetitively, trying to get the thought out of my head. Sadly it didn't work. All I achieved was getting a massive headache and falling asleep because I hoped that would help the headache.

~Andy's dream~

_I wondered around looking for Ash. I looked across a street and found him. I walked toward him but he turned away. He seemed to get further and further away. I began running and he turned toward me with tears in his eyes._

"_How could you do this to me Andy? All I ever did was try to be there. Try to love you without showing it. And THIS is how you repay me!?" he yelled as his face turned from one of sadness to one of pure anger and hatred. "It's your fault I'm in the hospital!" he yelled._

"_Ashes. I didn't mean to." I tried yelling but all that came out was a quiet whisper. "I love you Ashes. Don't be mad!" this time I succeeded in yelling. He looked straight into my eyes and I jumped on him with a tight hug. Finally able to hug him and feel my beloved friend there. But his body was cold and dyeing, almost none existent. I tried kissing him but he shoved me away._

end of dream~

I sat up fast. Why was I having dreams like that? I don't actually have feeling for my best friend… no. I can't… it would be too weird… right?

I got up took a shower and got dressed. I was going to see Ashley. I had to look after him till he got better. It was my fault anyways.

I started walking towards the hospital deep in thought. Why did I have that dream last night? Was I really in love with Ashley?

Who knows? Maybe he actually does like me… no! He's straight! I would never have a chance with him even if I did like him. WHICH I DON'T! I might have had a minor crush on him when we first met but that died long ago!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At least I hope I don't have feelings for him… I don't want to get rejected…


End file.
